Ravina's Wand
by Shamora
Summary: Dumbledore's neice is transported through her computer to Hogwarts and is given a very special gift! hmmm! Please review. NOW!


Ravina's Wand  
by. Shamora  
The lights were off in my discustingly pink room and I was sitting on my bed trying to think up a nasty thing to do to Darth Maul in The Inner-Workings Of Darth Maul II when I heard tapping noises coming from my computer.  
"Hello! Can anybody hear me?!?"said voice #1  
"This is your fault Weasly" voice #2 said cooly  
" What happened and how is it my fault and what are you doing here Mr-I-have-tons-of-money- (he paused to take a breath) but-can't-even-afford-a-decent-personality!" voice #3 said sharply.  
I lept up from my bed and spirnted to my computer to take it off stand by. I was shocked by what I saw. "Yes! Light! God be praised!" said voice #2 which turned out to be Draco Malfoy. Little angels popped up every where and started singing Ahalaula along with Malfoy. Voice # 2 and 3 (Ron and Harry) sat down in the corner of my screen muttering. "Malfoy! Enough!" I screamed. The music stopped, the angels grugely flew away, and Malfoy saddly turned to face me. " What are you guys doing here!?!"  
"What else? We are here to ruin your life." Malfoy commented as if he popps up on peoples computer screens all the time. Before I could respond Harry knocked him out with a stunning spell.   
"Oh thank you!!!" I said rasing my arms up, "So what are you guys realy here for ?" I asked sudennly looking serious. "Oh that," Ron spoke up this time, "Well, You see we were in double potions with Slytherins today when Dumbledore came in and asked for us. As Hary and I would do anything to get out of potions we went out into the hall after Dumbledore. He said he needed us to go get someone and bring he/she back to Hogwarts. I felt the door hit my back and I was about to turn around when there was this flash of orange light and next thing I know I was here and Malfoy was blaming me for something."   
"Uncle Albus wants me to come to Hog warts!?!" I exclaimed.  
"Uncle Albus!?!" they bolth said at the same time.  
"Yeah! Come on I know how to get there too!"  
"How?"   
"Ever heard of hitch-hikeing?"  
----------------------------  
Several hours and broomsticks later we arrived at Hogwarts. The boys were sore but glad to be back. I was estacitc! I mean, come on, how often do you think I get to see my wizard of an uncle? As Malfoy was still uncontious I saved him to my C file for later. I showed the boys the one spell Uncle Albus had taught me and got them off the screen. (pretty handy huh?) The sun was just rising over the womping willow as we draged ourselves through the large front doors.   
Uncle Albus was waiting for me just inside them. "Elizabeth! Welcome!" He said to me cherrily. "Uncle Albus! I missed you sooooo much!" my words were a bit muffled because I was talking into his robes as I gave him a hug. When I let go I almost lost it looking at the exspressions on Harry and Ron's faces. Obviously they had never seen anyone hug Dumbledore and it looked very improper to hug a 500 year old wizard. "Harry, Ron please go up to your domotory, Elizabeth will be joining you shortly," Dumbledore said. It looked as if they were going to object but the look Dumbledore gave them obviously changed their minds. "See ya," Harry called as he was heading up the steps. "Yeah, see ya!" Ron said following suit.   
"Happy Birthday Little Duck!" Uncle Albus said grinning widely. I was grateful that he had waited untill the boys were gone to use my childhood nick-name. "Mmmmm! I forgot how great it smells here!" I said joyfully absorbing the aroma the torches sometimes give off. "Little Duck, you must be wondering what you are doing here. Well let me tell you. When I was a young wizard, being taught at this very school and well..." He paused, "I found something."  
"What?" I cried "What was it?!?"  
"Let me get there! Well, My friends and I were taking a little tour of the school grounds our first day. I wandered off from them and after quite a walk I found myself on the edge of the school grounds. After my long walk I was tired so I sat down at the base of a large tree. At once I felt something fall in my lap. This," He said at almost a wisper, "Is what I found," Dumbledore finished and pulled a wand from behind his back. It was a lovely cholate brown with wisps of white and silver spreading through it. He handed it to me and I took it from him very gently. On the side was an inscription which I had to strain my eyes to read. I let out a gasp as I relised the importance of what I just found. "Ravina Ravenclaw!" my voice was at a wisper. "That's right Little Duck. Thats Ravina Ravenclaw's wand and yours now."   
"But Uncle Albus! Certianly this should be yours or in a meusem or something! Not in the hands of a 13 year old muggle!" To my suprise he smiled, "Darena Nickole Hood, do you honestly think you could be a Muggle if you are related to the Great Albus Dumbledore!?!" He said puffing his chest out mockingly. "Ravina was very choosey about her possesions. She put a spell on this wand so that no person but the one of her chooseing could even do the simplest spell with it. Daren look at it!" I did and was astonished by what I saw! The silver wisps were taking on a life of their own! As I watched they seemed to gather at the tip of the wand and sudennly shot straight out if the end like fireworks. They hit a wall then shot off it like some radioactive ping-pong ball. Finally they seemed to settle and start to take the shape of a large bird. "Ahh a Raven, Ravina's faviorite animal" The bird hopped over to me and with some effort landed on my sholder. I stagered with the waight but regained balence and the bird started nuzzleing my cheak. "I shall call him Caw!" I said doing my impression of Dr.Evil. Uncle Albus gave me a confused look then smiled. "Now I belive you know where the Griffendor tower is from last time you were here. Please say goodnight to Harry, Ron and, Hermionie then come to my chambers and I'll make a cot for you. You have a busy day of school tomorrow starting with the sorting hat." He winked at me and headed up the flight of stairs.   
*Hogwarts!* I thought *IIIII"MMMMM BACK!"  



End file.
